Aladdin (TV series)
Aladdin is an American animated television series made by Walt Disney Television Animation which aired from September 5, 1994, to November 25, 1995, based on the original 1992 Disney film of the same name. The series is set after The Return of Jafar and picked up where the installment left off. Aladdin's TV series is considered one of Disney's finest TV animation work. The series was produced by Alan Zaslove and Tad Stones, who were already renowned for their work on Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Darkwing Duck. Many of the films' stars provided the voices of their TV counterparts, with the notable exceptions of Dan Castellaneta filling in for Robin Williams in the Genie role (like in The Return of Jafar), and Val Bettin as the Sultan (who replaced Douglas Seale after the original film). Unlike The Little Mermaid, the series does not feature any musical numbers. It led two direct-to-videos followed by: The Return of Jafar, was released on May 20, 1994, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, was released on August 13, 1996. The series originally aired as a preview on The Disney Channel in early 1994, and in September of that year it began airing concurrently on the syndicated The Disney Afternoon block and on Saturday mornings on CBS (prior to Disney's purchase of rival ABC). Disney Channel reran the series from 1997 until 2000 when it was replaced by their preteen lineup. The show was then shown on Toon Disney from April 1998 until 2009 when it and the rest of their lineup was replaced by their new "Disney XD" branding. Premise The series is set in the fictional city of Agrabah. Taking place one year after the first film, and set after the second film, Aladdin now lives in the palace engaged to Princess Jasmine, and engages in adventures with his companions. Characters Main * Aladdin (voiced by Scott Weinger) - He was originally a street urchin who stole food to survive, but his life changed when he met and fell in love with Jasmine, the Princess of Agrabah. Aladdin is engaged to marry Jasmine and will become Prince and eventually Sultan. He learns of his future responsibilities while protecting the kingdom from monsters, sorcerers and other dangers. * Princess Jasmine (voiced by Linda Larkin) - She was forced by her father to marry a prince, but her life changed for the better when she ran away from home and met the man of her dreams, Aladdin. Jasmine is no ordinary princess as she is strong-willed and wants to live a life where she is free to make her own choices and to not let others control her. Now with more independence, Jasmine starts to experience things she had never done before. * Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - One of Aladdin's best friends. Freed from his lamp and able to use his magic freely, Genie helps Aladdin in his adventures to protect Agrabah. However, Genie's magic does not always work successfully, as his powers had been reduced once he was freed. He describes his powers as "semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic". * Iago (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) - Though he may have cleaned up his act, Iago is still very greedy and constantly wishes to have riches and power in his life. Iago inadvertently causes trouble for the gang as he leads them on treasure hunts that turn out to be dangerous. Though he may be bad tempered, Iago is a good person deep down and always does the right thing in the end. Iago also has a talent of being able to imitate other people's voices. * The Sultan (voiced by Val Bettin) - Jasmine's kind-hearted father, ruler of Agrabah, who allowed the engagement between her and Aladdin. * Abu (voiced by Frank Welker) - The charming, mischievous, yet closest friend of Aladdin. Abu is known to be a master thief and has his eyes set on gold and jewels. Abu and Iago have become good friends and work together on many occasions to gain money and riches beyond their wildest dreams. * Magic Carpet - A loyal friend who was once a resident of the Cave of Wonders' treasure room. He is the mode transportation for Aladdin and his friends, as well as a constant games partner for Genie. Other characters and villains * Eden (voiced by Valery Pappas) * Dhandi (voiced by Deby Derryberry) * Abis Mal (voiced by Jason Alexander) * Haroud Hazi Bin (voiced by James Avery) * Sadira (voiced by Kellie Martin) * Mozenrath (voiced by Jonathan Brandis) * Amin Damoola (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Mechanicles (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Razoul/ Prince Wazoo/ The Sand Monster/ Dominus Tusk (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Arbutus/ General Gouda (voiced by Ron Perlman) * Khartoum (voiced by Tony Jay) * Phasir (voiced by Ed Gilbert) * Mirage (voiced by Bebe Neuwirth) * Aziz (voiced by Michael Bell) * Minos/ King Zabar (voiced by Keith David) * Fatima (voiced by Charity James) * Uncouthma (voiced by Tino Insana) * Chaos (voiced by Matt Frewer) * Saleen (voiced by Julie Brown) * Malcho (voiced by Hector Elizondo) * Caliph Kapok/ Amok Mon Ra (voiced by Tim Curry) * Thundra (voiced by Candi Milo) * Queen Daluka (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Ayam Aghoul (voiced by Hamilton Camp) * Magma (voiced by Tone Loc) * Sootinai/ Merc (voiced by Dorian Harewood) * Ajed Al Gebraic (voiced by Jonathan Harris) * Nefir Hasenuf (voiced by Rene Auberjonois) * Queen Hippsodeth (voiced by Kate Mulgrew) * Sultan Pasta Al Dente (voiced by Stuart Pankin) * Scara (voiced by Susan Tolsky) * Shaman (voiced by Malcolm McDowell) List of episodes Season 1 (1994) Season 2 (1994-95) Season 3 (1995) Category:Television Shows Category:Aladdin